


Bucky Asks for What He Wants (and Steve is Happy to Help)

by fannishliss



Series: Kink List [31]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Enemas, Fisting, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve and Bucky give each other what they need, gentle steve, my kink list, two in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Bucky is ready to make some new memories and Steve is ready to help.





	Bucky Asks for What He Wants (and Steve is Happy to Help)

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my kink list, for enemas and fisting. two in one! woot!
> 
> This follows on from my story, An Odor of Roses, but makes sense of its own.

“Steve, I want something,” Bucky whispered. 

 

“What is it,” Steve said, right away.He closed up his book and lay it down on the coffee table.

 

“I’m a little embarrassed,” Bucky said, wrinkling his nose, and taking a fortifying sip of his beer.It didn’t do anything for him, but he'd realized he liked the old, familiar flavor. 

 

“You can tell me, come on,” Steve cajoled. 

 

“It’s a sex thing,” Bucky mouthed. 

 

“I’m getting that,” Steve nodded with a smile. 

 

It wasn’t that Bucky was really embarrassed.It was more that he wanted to make sure Steve knew that he wanted it.When Steve knew Bucky wanted something, it pulled Steve up from his darker moments, like now, when he was obsessing over someone he’d failed to save on his latest rescue mission.

 

Bucky really wanted it though, and the fact that it would lift Steve’s mood was icing on the cake. 

 

“It’s called ‘fisting,’” Bucky said. He wasn't sure if Steve knew what it was. 

 

Steve’s eyes went wide.“Oh,” he said.“You want — you want to do it to me, or have me do it to you?” he clarified. 

 

Apparently he knew what it was. 

 

“I’ve been talking with my counselor,” Bucky explained.The Wakandan dream workers were good at helping him deal with Hydra things, but the counselor, Sam’s American friend who’d come to Wakanda to train, was better with Bucky’s relationship worries. “She says when I want to try something, I should just tell you.” 

 

“I think that sounds right,” Steve said.Steve also saw a counselor, on Sam’s insistence, and Bucky could tell it was helping. 

 

“I was thinking about how HYDRA did so much to me without my consent,” Bucky said.“I think it would help me to do things I want, to put better memories in place.” The Wakandan dream workers had helped him shed a lot of guilt and shame about the things HYDRA had done to him that he had no control over.He wanted to make his own choices now and do things with Steve, whom he loved and trusted. 

 

Besides, he thought Steve would get a kick out of it, once they got going. 

 

“Your therapists think it’s all right, then sure,” Steve said.“I’m game,” he added. 

 

“You mook,” Bucky said.“Never let it be suggested Steve Rogers isn’t game!” 

 

“I am though,” Steve repeated, stubbornly. 

 

“Okay, then you’ll have to do some reading, and we’ll need to get some things,” Bucky said. 

 

“No problem,” Steve said, and then paused, and then added, “Can I come over there, because this talk is getting me hot.” 

 

“A stiff breeze gets you hot, Steve.Of course — get over here!”

 

They made out on the couch and teased each other for the rest of the evening. 

 

Bucky ordered the supplies, and Steve did the reading. They set a date. 

 

Leading up to the date, they played with Bucky’s ass a fair amount, stretching him out and getting him ready, physically and mentally. It had taken a while for Bucky to get comfortable with Steve messing around back there — but they got there.Now, he freaking loved it.Steve loved to suck him, and stick a finger in him, and tease him that way until he was liable to explode. Getting Steve's whole hand in there did sound like a challenge, but one they were ready for. 

 

On the day before, Bucky ate only vegetables.That would help clean him out properly.Wakandan vegetarian cuisine was terrific, and Bucky was still almost exclusively vegetarian. 

 

On the day of, he was meant to eat proteins for lunch and carbs for supper, for energy.He had his special smoothies, still, so he had one of those for lunch, and then a small plate of spaghetti for supper. 

 

Steve toasted him at supper with a delicious glass of Wakandan wine. 

 

“To each other,”  Bucky said, and Steve kissed him with a smile. 

 

Bucky wanted Steve to help him with the enema, and take a shower together first. 

 

“I’m a little nervous,” Bucky said. 

 

“Remember the stoplights,” Steve said seriously. 

 

“Course I remember the stoplights!” Bucky laughed, but it made him feel better. 

 

Bucky and Steve both got naked and soaped each other up. The shower was plenty big enough for both of them. Bucky loved letting Steve wash his hair and scrub his back.He was so tender and sweet and it made Bucky feel like a treasure, and he returned the favor. 

 

“You’re so beautiful, Buck,” Steve said, running his hands over Bucky’s body. 

 

“You are too,” Bucky said, stepping in for a kiss.Steve’s strong arms went around him and he felt so warm in the steamy room, so safe and loved. 

 

They kissed and held each other, and it was wonderful — the sense of anticipation, how tenderly Steve was touching him.Bucky was ready. 

 

“Hook this thing up and we’ll make sure it’s good,” Bucky said, handing Steve the shower enema hose. 

 

They hooked up the hose to the shower, and got it just the right temperature with avery low pressure. 

 

Steve lubed it up, and Bucky tensed a little.He couldn’t help but remember what HYDRA had done to him, so many times.But then Steve’s gentle hands brushed over his ass, and his finger, so familiar, pressed in, easing the way. Bucky leaned forward and put his hands against the wall. 

 

“Here it comes,” Steve said, “make sure it’s just right.” Steve aimed the flow of against his butt cheek. 

 

The water was not too hot, not too cold. “Just right, Goldilocks,” Bucky laughed. 

 

“The pressure is very mild,” Steve said. 

 

“Good, go ahead.” 

 

With so much checking in and Steve’s care and concern, it was nothing like HYDRA had done. The nozzle slipped in, and the water rushed around, but it was perfect body temperature and didn’t give him the awful cramps he’d felt in the past. 

 

“Tell me when it’s enough,” Steve said. 

 

“I’m not sure,” Bucky said. 

 

“Just say when,” Steve suggested. 

 

“Like it’s a cuppa coffee,” Bucky laughed.“Okay, when!” 

 

Steve pulled out the nozzle and Bucky clenched up.He expelled the water into the toilet. 

 

“Wow, that was easy!” he said. 

 

Steve grinned at him. “Now for the fun part!” 

 

Steve had put up the sling and laid out a shower curtain on the floor, and covered it with towels and a thin cotton blanket.It looked very soft and nice, like a nest. 

 

Bucky got himself into the sling and spread his legs as wide as he could.Because of his level of fitness, that was very wide. 

 

“Jesus, Buck,” Steve laughed.“Just be comfortable, okay? This is not the Enhanced Olympics.” 

 

Bucky laughed back. 

 

“Just say the word, Steve, and watch me spread!” 

 

“A perfect ten,” Steve said, but Bucky relaxed and Steve stepped closer. 

 

“We’ll work up to it, okay? Just one step at a time.” 

 

“I love you, Steve,” Bucky said, his whole heart thumping so loud he thought Steve could hear it. 

 

“I love you too,” Steve replied, and kissed the back of his neck, and slipped his lubed finger into Bucky. 

 

It was always an amazing sensation, feeling that breach, knowing Steve wanted it to feel nothing less than amazing.The glove was different — they didn’t usually need it, since they were both immune to germs. But it would make Steve’s hand smoother and easier to take. 

 

Steve was up to three fingers, their usual, in no time. He was touching Bucky’s prostate, but sparingly.This was about the fisting, not about coming — not yet. 

 

“Are you good?” Steve asked. 

 

“So good,” Bucky said.The careful preparation, the breathing, the relaxing, the sway of the sling, and Steve’s gentle hands, it was all doing something to Bucky’s head — something peaceful and deep and good. 

 

Steve slipped his pinky under his three bigger fingers and slowly eased them inside Bucky’s opening. 

 

Steve had very big hands these days.Even when he was little, his hands were big — and now they were in proportion to the rest of him. 

 

Bucky just breathed, in and out, and bore down, and the stretch was good, and Steve’s fingers went in. 

 

“God, Bucky,” Steve said, and his voice was all breathy.“I wish you could see it.So easy.” 

 

“Mmm,” Bucky said.“Green,” he didn’t feel like saying anything.He felt the stretch, the burn.He wanted more. Steve would get him there. 

 

Steve poured on more lube and his gloved hand was so slick and hot and incredibly smooth.It slid in and out of Bucky, gently, inexorably. 

 

“So good, Stevie,” Bucky moaned.“More, please.” 

 

“Bucky, Jesus, you’re amazing,” Steve breathed.“Okay, here we go.” 

 

Bucky felt the shape of Steve’s hand change as he folded his fingers together and tucked his thumb underneath.So slick, so smooth, so gentle — so wide, so strong, and Steve knew Bucky could take it, but he needed to make him want it… 

 

“I want it, I want it,” Bucky moaned.The room was warm and dim.Steve’s hand on his waist was strong and protective and safe.His other hand was doing a thing Bucky never realized he needed so much, so much. 

 

“Put it in me, now, Stevie, please!” Bucky said. 

 

Steve pushed, one long smooth push, and the pressure was amazing. It hurt a little, not a sharp hurt, but a warm pain, a good pain, and Steve’s wide knuckles slipped in, inside Bucky. 

 

“God,” Steve breathed, and he kept pushing in. 

 

“Oh, yes,” Bucky moaned, as Steve’s fist moved in, smoothly, slowly.Damn it was good.And then, oh, his prostate! 

 

“Jesus, Stevie, do that!Yes!” Bucky shouted, as the lights behind his eyes went up.He had no traction at all in the sling, the only way to get what he wanted was to beg Steve’s fist to give it to him. 

 

“Bucky, oh Bucky,” Steve said,and he pulsed with his fist inside Bucky, inside him, up against that magic spot, and Bucky keened with pleasure, he’d never felt anything so good. 

 

“Do it, Stevie, please don’t stop,” Bucky begged. 

 

And Steve kept on, and it never let up. It just got better and better and brighter and brighter.Come was running down Bucky’s dick in a never ending stream, and Bucky could hardly breathe or think, there was only the feeling of Steve’s hand inside himself, remaking his whole universe. 

 

Eventually, Steve was talking in a low, soothing voice, and his hand was easing back out the way it had gone in. 

 

“Oh, Stevie, oh,” Bucky was moaning. 

 

“Please, can I fuck you,” Steve was asking, because he always asked, it was his rule.

 

“Yes,” Bucky said.Because Steve could have him any way he liked. 

 

Steve’s cock slipped in like a dream, rubbing inside him so good, so sweet and right, and Bucky came again, somehow, he couldn’t even understand what was going on.Steve grabbed his waist tight and close, and emptied himself inside Bucky.The hot jizz almost seemed to sizzle inside him, perfect, so perfect. 

 

Eventually, Bucky came down.Steve wiped him clean of the lube, helped him out of sling, and wrapped him up in a blanket and held a cup of hot chocolate that he sipped until his mind came back to him from out of the clouds. 

 

“Do me next,” Steve commanded, fire in his eyes. 

 

“Okay, Steve,” Bucky sighed, with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a great document about the realities of fisting. Respect to this guy!  
> http://www.devianceanddesire.com/2015/08/anal-fisting-preparing-for-play/


End file.
